Team Light RE I Love You
by Undead Light
Summary: When Rebecca Chambers pops out of UndeadLight's TV has Team Light finally found their forth teammate?
1. Birth

RE I Love You

Chapter 1: Birth

"This house is not a home. I think I'm- Get Crunked up!" The radio changed channels. "Quit fucking with the buttons!" Ben yelled. "Hey, hey, hey, what's this?" Carlos was investigating a button on the rear view. "I swear to our lord Jesus Colder! I just can't drive with you!" Ben yelled. "Don't take Colder's name in vain!" Mid threw in from the backseat.

They where leaving the movies. They saw three movies. Most of the "practice" time was spent in there. The logic behind this was they where building trust. Besides, they are technically one man short. Ben pulled into a gas station. "Anyone want anything?" Ben asked. The two others got out. They walked in. Then spread out. Ben hit the candy. Carlos the soda and Mid the gum.

Soon another man walked in. He drew an Uzi out of his trousers. "Empty the register!" He yelled. Team Light dropped down. Colder signaled to the coffee behind Ben. Ben nodded. He picked the hot coffee off the heater. Ben moved into hiding. "Ollie, Ollie oxen free!" Colder called. The robber looked around. He checked the aisles. Until he found the team. "Ollie, Ollie oxen free." Ben called from his hide out. "Where is he?" The robber yelled. Ben ran up to him. Stealthy like a ninja. "Your six." Colder said. He turned. Ben emptied the coffee in the man's face. He screamed in agony. Colder knocked the man out. As his consciousness began to fade Mid yelled in his ear. "You got raped by Team Light! Bitch!"

Colder put the Uzi on the counter. Ben and Mid unloaded three candy bars three sodas and three packs of gum. The teenage employee looked at the Uzi. "J-J-J Just go!" He said. "Thanks you can keep the Uzi." Ben said.

Ben dropped off the team. He plopped down on to his chair and picked up his Game Cube controller. Ben booted Resident Evil Zero. "So then, I like splashed him with the hot coffee." Ben talked to the TV. But mentally he was speaking to someone. Rebecca Chambers. His favorite female Resident Evil character. "Wow! You're so brave! You must have hundreds of girlfriends." She said. "Naw. I only have eyes for one." Ben said. "Who?" Rebecca asked. "You." Ben said. Rebecca blushed. "Your so sweet." She said.

Outside a lighting storm gathered. Lighting flashed. It light up Ben's room. "Wow!" Ben yelled. Another one hit. Ben was propelled backwards. Something hit him! Ben felt a heart beat. Thump, thump, thump, thump. Ben looked up. Rebecca sat on his lap. Facing him. _Oh my sweet holy Jesus Colder Light. She's nude. _Ben passed out. "Oh dear!" Rebecca said.


	2. WAGITHLE

RE I Love You

Chapter 2: What's a good I'm Three Hours Late Excuse?

Ben's cell phone buzzed and rang. "Goddamn it!" Ben yelled. "Hello?" "Where the fuck are you your three hours late!" Carlos said. "Look I slept in. I'm sorry. I'll be right over." Ben said. Ben turned into the kitchen. "Hi there. You feeling better? Hope you don't mind I borrowed some cloths." Rebecca asked. She was making scrambled eggs. Ben dropped the phone. "What the fuck was that?" Carlos said. Ben picked the phone up. He could not find any words. They evaded him like little pixies. "Get over here now!" Ben said. "You ok?" Carlos asked. "Just do it!" Ben said. "Ok, Me and Mid are on our way. ETA five minutes." Carlos said.

"Guys…." Ben stood. "You ok?" Carlos asked. "I'm fine. But, let me introduce you to Rebecca Chambers." Ben said. "Rebecca? Like Resident Evil, Rebecca?" Carlos said. "Let's explain this over scrambled eggs." Rebecca said. They sat at the table. Rebecca laid the plates down. Ben's had a squirt of ketchup. "How'd you know I like my scrabbled eggs with ketchup?" Ben asked. "You wrote the recipe in your computer." She said. "You knew my password?" Ben asked. "Yeah… At every gamer's side? Controller. Duh!" She said. "Ok I digress. She came out of my TV." Ben said. "How?" Mid asked. "I don't know. The lightning storm, maybe." Ben made the connection to the storm. "We need to send her back!" Mid said. "Why?" Carlos asked. "He brings up a good point." Ben said. "How?" Carlos said. "Hey an even better one!" Ben said.

"We have to find a way! She's not real! Not human! A fake! A copy!" Mid said. "No, She is real! And she has feelings you douche!" Ben yelled. "No she's not!" Mid yelled. "Tell me then! What are the qualifications for a real person?" Ben asked. "Being born!" Mid said. "She was born!" Ben yelled. "From a TV! I'm talking about from a vagina." Mid yelled. Ben looked at Rebecca. "May I?" He said. "Ok." She said. Ben pulled her shirt up a little past her belly button. "Well!" Ben said. "Well what?" Mid asked. "What do you see?" Ben said. "A belly button." Mid said. Ben let go of her shirt. "A belly button!" Ben said. "Your retarded!" Mid yelled. "No he's not!" Rebecca yelled. "I have a belly button! If I have a belly button I was in a womb. And If I was in a womb I was born! My father's name is Charles Chambers. My Mother's name was Kathleen Chambers. I was born in Washing Memorial hospital. In Washington D.C." Rebecca exhaled. "Pwned." Colder said.

"Ok! Fine! If she can beat Colder in one round of MLG Halo 2 she can stay." Mid said. Ben gulped. This was a death sentence. Gulp was right….


	3. OOTDRBBSTTM

RE I Love You

Chapter 3: One of These Days Rebecca Bang Boom Straight to The Mall!

_Wow. This is a close game! _Carlos thought. The score was forty-nine to forty-nine. Next kill wins the game. Rebecca respawned. She was in a pink room. She picked up a shotgun. And returned to the room. "Go Rebecca!" Ben yelled. She popped her head out. Then fired a few shots off. Carlos faced his enemy. Rebecca returned into hiding. But it was too late. He saw her.

Carlos fraged the pink room. Rebecca's shields dropped. One head shot and she was out. Carlos ran in. Rebecca crouched in the corner. Time seemed to move in slow-motion. Carlos lined the sights with her head. He started a trigger pull. Rebecca hit the "Y" button. She switched to the shotgun. And charged. _Shit! She lead me here!_ She used her lack of shields to draw him into close quarters. "Game Over!" The announcer called.

"Good game!" Rebecca said. "Good game." Carlos said back. "So, what do we do today?" Rebecca asked. "We go to the mall!" Ben said. "The mall?" Rebecca asked. "Yeah. Since you're staying you need cloths that fit better." Ben said. They took a moment to out how funny Rebecca looked. She looked like MC Hammer… Her pant legs where very loose fitting and very tight around the hips. The belt looked like it rapped around Rebecca three times. The T-shirt was not as bad. Just a few sizes to big. Then again Ben dressed like this all the time…

Rebecca wore a pair of Ben's old shoes. Size thirteen… She was a size ten. She tripped trying to walk… But they were on their way to the mall. "Do a peel out!" Colder said. "Fine just this once." Ben said.

They got to the mall. And had to park on the roof of the parking structure. Tires screeched every time Ben hit the brakes. "What is this place paved with?" Ben asked. They walked into the mall. "Oh no! Mall bitches!" Colder said. A group of blonde girls walked to them. They walked instep.

Author's note: If you're wondering about the short chapters, this is the only way I can get the captain to read them… (I still don't think he's reading)

PS: Colder If you are reading I'm sorry….

PPS: Can you spot the Dean Cook joke in this chapter?


	4. INTSWWWSMF

RE I Love You

Chapter 4: I Never Thought Shopping With Women Was So Much Fun!

"Well, well… what have we got here?" Kerry said. She and her friends walked a circle around Rebecca. They sized her up. "Can I help you with something?" Rebecca said. "Yeah, tell me what trailer park are you from?" Kerry said. Rebecca was about to retaliate. "Please Kerry, where just here to shop. Surely you must have better things to spend you time on." Ben said. "Yes, He's right. Come, come. Let's go." Kerry and her passé left them. "You know I think Kerry likes you." Carlos said. "Go on…" Ben said. "That's it…" Ben said.

This was a blast… They where picking out outfits, telling jokes, and now it came the time try the outfits on. First outfit on the list looked surprisingly like the leather outfit from Resident Evil zero. A resounding success! Next was a nightgown. Tan and made of silk. Someone whistled. A look of jealousy over came Kerry's face. Ben passed out. Mid kicked him. Next came a clown outfit. With rainbow colored wig. Colder arched his eyebrow. "I didn't pick it." Ben said. Mid fought off the urge to laugh his ass off. Kerry laughed in the background. "Look at her laughing her fat ass off." Rebecca said Kerry stormed off.

Next on the list of places to go was the bookstore. "I can't read anything over ten pages long." Carlos said. Mid laughed. Rebecca walked off on her own. Ben went straight to the manga. Rebecca met up with him there. "Hey, you read manga too?" Rebecca said. "Yeah, the team hates it… But, I can't get enough of it." Ben said. They checked out and continued the shopping spree.

The next store Colder and Mid decided to wait out side. Ben soon discovered why. He found himself in a lingerie store. "Hmmmm, what do you think of these?" Rebecca said. She held up a pair of hot pink lace panties. Ben blushed. "I take it you like 'em." Rebecca said. After seeing dozens of pairs of underwear. And hundreds of dirty thoughts… They checked out and linked up with the rest of the team. They sat in the food court. "Sushi? How can you eat that?" Colder asked. "Sushi is awesome man!" Rebecca said. "Thank you!" Ben said.

The ride home was quick and uneventful. Aside from Colder messing with the gears…. "See this is high speed." Carlos said. "I don't like it! It feels weird." Ben said. "But it's ok." Colder said. "No it's not! I don't like it when my car feels weird." Ben said. "Are they always like this?" Rebecca asked. Mid sighed. "Yes."


	5. SHTFGHTD

RE I Love You

Chapter 5: It's So Hard To Find Good Help These Days…

_Left for work. Back at ten. Cell phone 555-665-9427. Fifty bucks on table, order something to eat. See you when I get back. _

_ Wuv,_

_Undead Light_

Ben finished the note and signed it. Rebecca slept in his room. He pulled off his work uniform off the hangers. He glanced over at Rebecca. She rolled over. She moaned very softly. Ben smiled. He walked into the bathroom bathed. Brushed his teeth and put on deodorant. On his way out he put the fifty dollars on the table. He opened the fridge… A carton of spoiled milk, a stick of butter, and some eggs… _Wait scratch that only one egg…_ Ben shrugged and grabbed the stick of butter.

He sank his teeth into it. It wasn't the best breakfast in the world… Nor the healthiest…. Ben got into his car and turned it on. He pulled into the Target parking lot. Mid and Carlos waited for him. They punched in and started work…

Their lunch brake came around. "So, what are we going to do?" Carlos asked. "Yeah, it the fourth slot isn't filled we'll have to go FFA again." Mid said. Ben took a bite out of his taco. "We could hire a free agent." Colder said. "Idea!" Ben said. "What?" Carlos said. "This should be interesting…" Mid said. "Rebecca!" Ben said. "Rebecca?" Carlos said. "Yeah the girl who came out of my TV." Ben said. Carlos took a second to review the look on the faces of the people next to them. "Man, she sucks!" Mid said. "But she beat Jesus!" Ben yelled. "I don't know these people…" Colder said. "She got lucky! I'd take her out in a one on one!" Mid said. "Argh!" Ben slammed his head against the table. His forehead hit his try and sent a taco sailing through the air. "Ummm, he did it…" Ben pointed to Mid. Colder dropped his head into his hands. The time came to go back to work.

Ben walked through the door. "Hey Rebecca." Ben said. "Hi Ben!" Rebecca said. "Hey Rebecca, would you like to join our team?" Ben asked. "Team?" Rebecca asked. "Yeah, we play Halo 2 competitively." Ben said. "You mean that game I played yesterday?" Rebecca asked. "Yep." Ben said. "When do we start?" Rebecca asked. "Right now!" Ben said. "Ok!" Rebecca said.


	6. Rebecca Welcome To The Team

RE I Love You

Chapter 6: Rebecca Welcome To The Team

Rebecca hid in the pink room. The shotgun trick wouldn't work twice. She abandoned the room. She walked into the "Red Base" Ben hid in the corner. His shields where down. And in step Colder. He was ready to fire. Rebecca ran up to him and "BXR"ed him. Mid Stepped up behind her. Ben switched to the shotgun. And fired off a round. This drew his attention. Rebecca assassinated him. "Thanks." She said. "Thank you for saving me." Ben said. Until the game ended they stuck together. They watched each others backs.

The final score was Colder; ten points. Mid; twenty, Ben; forty, and Rebecca; fifty. "Ben what where you doing?" Colder said. "Teaming up." Ben said. "This is FFA! Free For All!" Mid said. "Oh… I thought it was a team game…" Rebecca said.

Next round was Mid and Rebecca. Rebecca lost. Her winning spree ended. She lost by two points. "Good game." Rebecca said. Mid didn't say anything. Carlos called the two others to the other room. Rebecca started up single player mode.

After a lot of deliberation votes where cast. "You already know my vote." Ben said. "I guess she'd fill the slot…" Mid said. "Well then, we have a fourth member." Carlos began. "Let's make her feel welcome." "Hey Rebecca, welcome to the team!" They yelled. And continued with practice.

It was around two am when practice ended. Rebecca walked to the car. Carlos spoke to Ben. Mid drove by. They all waved. "So, she'll need a gamertag. And MLG login name." Carlos said. "Leave that to me." Ben said.

"So you want anything? Like are you hungry? Thirsty?" Ben said. He kept his eyes on the rode. "Hmmm, not really…" Rebecca said. "Yeah… let's go pick up some milkshakes…" Ben said. "so Rebecca I've been meaning to ask you this… How much of your life do you remember before coming here?" Ben asked. "Let's see… Killing the leach queen with Billy… Ummm, Chris saving me from the Hunter… Fighting the Tyrant with Chris. Then I'm here…." Rebecca said. "I see." Ben said. They drank their milkshakes. "Argh!" They held their heads. _Brain freeze. _They shared a laugh.


	7. Pushing The Kart

RE I Love You

Chapter 7: Pushing The Kart

"Ok! I've compiled a list of possible names! Number one…" Ben began. "If its Rebecca Light. I swear to god I'm going to kick your ass." Carlos said. "Ok, number two and my favorite; Healing Light!" Ben said. "Ok, and the others?" Carlos said. "That's it." Ben said. Carlos sighed. "Ok…. What ever." They returned to lunch.

Warm water hit Rebecca's skin. She washed the shampoo out of her hair._ I've been here for three days. These guys are weird. But I like them. I know I should be thinking about how to get back to where I came from. But, I honestly don't want too…I like it here. _

Rebecca stepped out of the shower. And toweled off. She got dressed and walked into the living room. A note was left on the table. _Went to work… Left you the car. Have fun. Wuv Undead Light_

_Does he have to write the "wuv" part? Well where should I go today? _She opened the refrigerator door. _I know just where to go… _She grabbed the keys and hit the door. After driving for a little while she came cross Target… She stepped out of the car. Ben ran past pushing carts. "What the… Ben?" Rebecca said. Ben stopped. His shoes made an "Errrght" sound. "Rebecca!" Ben said excitedly. "What are you doing?" She asked. "I'm insuring the customers' comfort by keeping the shopping karts in an easy to find area." Ben said. "You take the karts from the parking lot and put them inside…" Rebecca said. "Well when you say it like that any job is boring." Ben said. Ben's radio crackled. "Arriza where are those karts? Quit flirting and get them down here!" The day manager said. "Yes sir!" Ben said into the radio. He let go of the PTT button. "Got to go or else Gangues The Day Manager will put my head on a pike. Carlos and Mid work in electronics. You should stop by." Ben said. "Now!" The day manager screamed into the radio. "Bye!" Rebecca said. Ben started running again. "Arriza how many times have I told you not to run with the karts!" The day manager screamed. _Ben you knuckle head…_ Rebecca walked inside.


	8. DMV Here we Come

RE I Love You

Chapter 8: DMV Here we Come

Rebecca grabbed a kart. Ben ran to go collect more. "Arriza quit running with the goddamn karts!" The day manager said through his radio. Rebecca headed for the electronics section. Mid was working the register. "Hi Rebecca!" He waved. She waved back. Carlos finished up with a customer. "Hey Rebecca what are you doing here?" Carlos said. "Ben left me the car. And the refrigerator was empty so I figured I'd come here." Rebecca said. "How'd you know to come here? Ben tell you?" Carlos asked. "Nope. Lucky guess." Rebecca said. "Oh, did you meet Ben?" Mid asked. "Yeah." Rebecca said with a smile. "Well we better get back to work see you soon." Carlos said. "Ok. Practice tonight?" Rebecca asked. "Yep, practice every night." Mid said.

Rebecca loaded the groceries with Ben's help. "See ya'!" Ben waved. And went back to running with the karts. Rebecca was almost home. When she hear a siren. She glanced up at the rear view. _Oh hell… _Rebecca pulled over. The cop walked over to the car. "License and registration." The cop said. She popped open the glove box. There was the registration. And she pulled out her driver's license. The cop took them and walked to his cruiser. _Oh crap! _She had a license valid in Raccoon city…

"You just move here miss Chambers?" the cop asked. "Yes." She said. "Your boyfriend's car?" The cop said. "Yeah." She said. "We'll everything checks out. You have seventy days to go to the DMV and get a Florida license. And your taillight is burned out. You'll need to change the bulb. I won't write you a ticket." The cop said. "Bye." She said.

Ben arrived home. "Ben! Guess what!" Rebecca said. "Chicken butt?" Ben said. He cracked a smile. "No… I got pulled over!" Rebecca said. "Oh no! What happened?" Ben said. "Well you have a burned out tail light. And my drivers license is valid here!" Rebecca said. "Driver's license!" Ben clapped his forehead. "When I came here all my records came with me. Like my SSN and stuff." Rebecca said. "Ok… weird…" Ben said. "Yeah and in seventy days I need to go to the DMV. So I can get a Florida license." Rebecca said. Ben sighed. "I need a new license too…" Ben said. "Wonder if the team will go with us…" Rebecca said. "I hope so. I hate the DMV…." Ben said.


	9. The Damn Motor Vehicles

RE I Love You

Chapter 9: The Damn Motor Vehicles

"Abandon all hope ye' who enter here…." Ben said as he opened to door to the DMV. The team sat in the waiting area. Ben kept fidgeting in his seat. "Man this chair was designed for a short person!" Ben said. Rebecca read her book. Colder poked Mid in the side. "Will you stop that?" He yelled. "No." Colder smiled. Finally the time came for them to take the vision test. "T… L… G… The Batman symbol…" Ben said he was looking into the vision tester thingy. "Ben what's our address?" Rebecca asked. Ben read it off his expired license.

Next came the written exam. Pretty easy stuff. Mostly common sense. Then they moved to the driving course. Mid was the first to be tested. He turned the music up. "Buckle up!" He said. Then peeled out. He drifted the first turn. Stopped for about two seconds at a stop sign. And the end of the course the instructor jumped out of the car. He was short of breath. "Next!" He said. Colder ran the course next. Followed by Ben.

"Buckle up please!" Rebecca said. And they drove onto the course. "Watching Rebecca drive is like watching a ballet." Ben said. "Looks like she's gunning for your job Ben." Colder said. "I got a D minus!" Mid said again for the fifth time. "You only passed because the instructor never wants to see you again." Colder said.

Thus came the end of the day at the DMV. All that was left to take photos. "So how about Rebecca driving us home…." Colder said. Ben mumbled a complaint and got into the passenger seat. Rebecca smiled. Backed out of the parking space and peeled out.


	10. Just A Normal Day

RE I Love You

Chapter 10: Just A Normal Day

Ben couldn't sleep. Tomorrow was his day off. And Colder wanted practice at nine… Ben clicked on the TV. The screen rippled as if it where water. Ben clicked off the TV. Back to normal. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. _Just tired my TV isn't watery…_

"Rebecca!" Ben yelled. "If it's another spider I'll take care of it later!" She called back. "No The TV is acting funny! Very funny!" Ben said. Rebecca steeped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. A toothbrush in her mouth. She looked at him. Then the TV. Then back at him. "I'll Be right back." She said.

Ben poked the screen. It rippled and his finger went into the screen. He withdrew his finger. Then stuck his hand into the screen. Then withdrew. No damage was done to his arm. Next he stuck his head into the screen. Rebecca returned fully clothed. Ben's foot slipped. And he fell fully into the screen. _How am I going to explain this to Colder? Hi Colder, Yeah Ben's TV became a wormhole and Ben just happened to fall into it..._

Ben found himself in a familiar environment. A Halo 2 environment. He checked his surroundings. A fallen Marine lay in a pool of blood. "Malta what is your status?" Cortanna said though his radio. Ben was in a Pelican bay. He looked out the window. He saw Cairo Station. "I don't believe it! Their retreating! We won!" A reply was heard over the radio. Ben wept…


	11. MTAMCTGEB

RE I Love You

Chapter 11: Magic TVs and MLG Can Things Get Any Better?

_If Ben Can do it I can too! _Rebecca stepped into the screen. She found herself in the Malta. Ben noticed her. He ran over to her… "Rebecca we're going to die!" Ben yelled. He buried his face into her bosom. He still cried… "Ben… Ben…. Ben!" Rebecca yelled. Ben looked up… He was home. "What happened?" Ben said. "I took us home I guess…" Rebecca said. "Oh, how?" Ben said. "I don't know. I just did it." Rebecca said. Ben cleared his thought. "I see… So about what happened on the Malta let's keep that between you and me." Ben said.

They called the team over. They talked about the TV… "We can go in. But not out. Rebecca can go in and out." This was Ben's conclusion. "Ok. Why can't we go out?" Mid said. "Well that's obvious… Rebecca came from the TV it's like a two way door for her." Carlos said. "Well, that's that. Let's practice." Rebecca said. "Let's use Colder's TV." Ben said.

Rebecca touched the screen of Colder's TV. It rippled. "Well, its not just Ben's TV." Rebecca said. Ben tapped the screen it was solid… "We'll only Rebecca can do it." Ben said. The TV thing became old news. Replaced by the new MLG season. "The first event of the season is in Dallas." Mid said as he read off his laptop screen. "Ok… Ben you book the flights. Mid buy the event tickets. I'll book the hotel." Colder said.

After weeks of practice, the time came. Their flight was in the morning. Ben had trouble sleeping… This was it… All the hard work led to this. Rebecca sat next to him. Apparently she shared the same problem sleeping. She chewed bubble gum to stop from biting her nails. She blew a bubble. This bubble was the biggest he'd ever seen. And then it popped… Ben burst out laughing. Her face was covered in gum. And the look on her face when the bubble popped…. "So how about we keep this between us…" Rebecca said. She peeled the gum off her face.

Author's Note: I'd like to that this time to thank Spartan58 for reading and leaving reviews.


	12. Catching Up

RE I Love You

Chapter 12: Catching Up

The team landed in Dallas Love Field Airport. Colder called someone on his cell phone. "Yeah where here. Love ya'. Bye-bye. You hang up first..." He said. "You know we never disused how we're getting to the hotel." Rebecca said. "Jenny is going to give us a ride." Carlos said. "Jenny?" Rebecca asked. "Colder's girlfriend. You'll like her." Ben said.

"Anthony. Ben. Charley! Oh your new teammate?" Jenny said. "Yep. My name is Rebecca Chambers." Rebecca introduced herself. "My name is Jenny." She said. They checked into the hotel. "I call the bed!" Colder said. They dropped off their bags. Then passed out the keys. The left the room. The plan was to hang out with Jenny.

They stopped at Jenny's house to pick up her sister. "Hi guys!" Jackie said. "Hey Jackie!" The team replied. "Hi my name is Rebecca Chambers." Rebecca said. "Hello." Jackie said. The next place on the list was the movie theaters. "Six for Bio-Evil." Colder said.

About half way in the movie Ben jumped into Rebecca's lap. "AAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed. He buried his face in Rebecca's chest. _Safety! Hide from the evil monster! He won't find me here! _Mid watched Ben's display of stupidity. _This is the man who beat every Resident Evil game... Ever... _"You never told me Ben finally had a girlfriend." Jenny said. "He doesn't he's just afraid." Carlos said. "Aww don't be afraid Ben… You can see the zipper on the monster…" Jackie said. "Ah! The monster is eating me! Oh no!" Said the male character. The acting in this film made the voice acting in Resident Evil Original seem like an artist acting out Shakespeare. "It is too late for him. I am so sorry." Said the female character. The team and company where the only ones in the theater. Mid snoring out weighed the monster's blood thirsty howl. Ben sat back in his own seat. Jackie sneezed… Ben shot through the roof.

The movie was over and the team returned to the hotel room. "Well, see you tomorrow at four. We'll have to get there early." Carlos said. He kissed Jenny. Ben lay down on the one and only bed. "Mine!" Colder yelled. "Sorry. Master." Ben said. Colder walked in to the restroom. The whole team jumped on the bed. They got off his bed in time for him to reenter the room. The team fought off their smiles. "What?" Colder said.


	13. Bursting The Bubble!

RE I Love You

Chapter 13: Bursting The Bubble!

Sweat secreted from Rebecca's palms. Colder was leaning left and right as if he where dodging Battle Rifle bursts. Ben swallowed his gum. He hit his thigh. Mid masticated the gum in his mouth. They where down by thirty points. They had lost every game so far. Colder and Mid had made it to the third round of the FFA games. They had gotten paired up with each other and sadly defeated each other… Twice… Rebecca made it to the second round. She didn't make it any higher than that. Ben hadn't made it past the first one. In neither bracket.

"Good Game." Rebecca said. There was disappointment in her voice. She had a right to be disappointed. Knocked out on the first day… Any one would be sad. Carlos hugged Jenny. Mid bought a soda. Rebecca sat secluded from everyone else. Ben looked up from his cheeseburger. _Oh man she's really taking this loss hard… _"Colder I'm worried about Rebecca…" Ben said. "She does seem sad." Jenny said. "This is her first losing streak. The bigger they are the harder they fall." Colder said. "Yeah… I hope so…" Ben said. "Remember Mid's first losing streak." Colder said. "You swore we'd never talk about that…" Mid said. "I'm going to go talk to her." Ben said. "Good luck." Colder said.

Ben sat next to Rebecca. She tried to hide her tears as best as she could. _I'm crying about a game for Christ's sake... _"Hey. You ok? You want a soda? Or something to eat?" Ben said. "No I'm fine." She said. She choked back her tears. Her stomach growled. "I'll go get you a cheese burger." Ben said. "I said-" Rebecca began. Ben placed his index finger on her lips. "I said I'll be right back." Ben put emphasis on the first two words.

Ben returned balancing two pates and sodas. He placed them on the table. Rebecca ate like a lion. "You must think I'm stupid for crying over a game…" Rebecca said. "No I don't. Halo 2 has become more than just a game. And I'll let you in on a secret. I've cried many, many, many times." Ben said. He smiled. "Really?" Rebecca said. "Yeah. So what's it like?" Ben asked. "What's what like?" Rebecca asked. "Making to the second round. All the years we've attended these tournaments I've never made it to the second round." Ben said. "Just like the first." Rebecca said. They smiled. And then rejoined the team.


	14. No More!

RE I Love You

Chapter 14: No More!

Colder turned on the TV. The Halo 2 title song soon followed. "You got to be kidding me!" Mid said. "Mid brings up a valid point." Ben said. "Well what do you suggest mister first round." Colder said. "That hurts. I just got a black eye from that comment." Ben said. "So what are you going to do about it?" Mid said. "Cry?" Colder said. "I guess so…" Ben said. "Ok! How about this one on one. You and me. Halo 2. Best out of three." Colder said. "No Halo!" Ben said. "Ok a street race!" Colder said. "No! How about a trivia game." Ben said. "This will be easier than playing campaign on easy one handed." Colder said.

_Huh, this is interesting… Time to spice it up._ "The winner gets to keep Rebecca." Mid said he smiled. "No! She came out of my TV so she's-" Ben didn't finish. "She came out of your TV so she's yours. Like an object!" Colder said. "No!" Ben said. "That's what it sounds like to me! Right Rebecca?" Colder said. Rebecca nodded. "**FINE!"** Ben screamed as load as he could. He was pissed…

"If Rebecca's at stake the game should be about her!" Ben said. Rebecca looked at him. "Ok shoot." Colder said. "What age was I when I graduated collage?" Rebecca asked. "Sixteen!" Ben yelled. "What did I major in?" Rebecca said. "Biochemistry!" Ben yelled. He took Colder's turn. "Ummm, how old am I?" Rebecca asked. "Eighteen!" Ben yelled. "How much do I weigh?" Rebecca asked. "Ninety three pounds!" Ben yelled. "How tall am I?" Rebecca said. _This is just a little bit creepy… He knows so much about me… _"Five foot three inches!" Ben yelled. "That's all I can think of." Rebecca smiled. "Ok mister first round…" Colder said.

"**I won! You have to stop that!" **Ben yelled. "I don't remember saying that?" Colder said. "Ben you should stop yelling!" Mid yelled. "Argh! Screw this!" Ben said. He walked out. "That wasn't very nice." Rebecca said. "Pffth. Tough." Colder said. "No wonder the fourth slot wouldn't get filled for more than a day." Rebecca said. Ben returned. "I see you've stopped PMSing." Colder said. Ben walked right back out.

Author's Note: I love A.I. Love You :-)


	15. Something Best Not Seen

RE I Love You

Chapter 15: Something Best Not Seen

MLG came and went. The team said good bye to Jenny and Jackie. The four hour flight finally came to an end. The returned to their houses. The team worked… Practiced life was pretty much back to normal. Rebecca was still upset about her loss. The "nobody wins their first" pep talk wasn't helping. The idea of going to the mall was formed.

They branched off. Rebecca headed for the cloth stores. Mid and Colder ran to the EB Games. Ben looked forward to a stop at the book store. _A.I. Love You, Love Hina, and Devil May Cry 3. What a load. Can't wait to- Aww fuck!_ Kerry and her gang found him. "Hi Ben. Comics I see." Kerry said. "No. Try Manga slash Graphic Novel. Comic books are about twenty to forty pages long. Where as, Manga slash Graphic Novels are over a hundred. And Have Chapters." Ben said. "I see…" Kerry said. "If you will excuse me I see Rebecca and I'm going to join her." Ben said. "What does she have that I don't?" Kerry asked. "She's not a bitch." Ben said. "Oh?" Kerry pressed her lips up to his. Her passé moved aside as to give Rebecca a good look. Her tongue danced in his mouth. Ben tried to pull back. But she held his head in place.

Tears built in Rebecca's eyes. Her bottom lip quivered. She watched Ben kiss the girl he seemed to hate. That she though he hated. _Opposites attract. _She looked at the ground and ran.

"Some girls just can't take the heat." One passé mate said. "I hate goody two shoes girls like that." Said another. Ben finely pushed Kerry off of him. She fell right on her butt. "I hate you!" He yelled. He ran after Rebecca. He didn't look back to see how his words effected Kerry.


	16. A Big F Up

RE I Love You

Chapter 16: A Big F Up

Rebecca wandered around the downtown. She totally changed herself. She wore a skirt that ended just past her hips. Her shirt showed a grate deal of cleavage. And ended just past her breast. To top off the shirt "I'm Easy!" was imprinted on the breast. She wore a ton of makeup. She began to walk home. A car stopped in front of her. "How much do you charge for a BJ?" The driver asked. Rebecca kept walking. _If doing this will make Ben love me…_

Ben waited. He felt like he was about to have a heart attack. _Rebecca… God I hope she's safe. _Right when he finished his thought there was Rebecca. "Rebecca! My god! Where were you? What are you wearing?" Ben said. "You don't like it?" Rebecca said. Her eyes went wide. "No you're dressed like a slut! I hate it!" Ben yelled. Tears formed. She sobbed. She ran… "Wait!" Ben's words where in vain. She was gone.

_She just went for a walk. _He told himself for the tenth time… Two hours past. _I really fucked up this time… Rebecca must hate me now. With good reason too. She went to such lengths to please me. What did I do? I yelled at her. I'm so fucking stupid! I don't deserve her…_

"Colder? Yeah it's me. She came back, yeah. She ran off again. I fucked up real bad. She dressed like a tramp and I chewed her out for it. She cried and ran. I'm so stupid. Thanks." Colder agreed to help search. Ben ran out the door. Unsure if he had closed it.


	17. Once I Was Lost Yet Now I Am Found

RE I Love You

Chapter 17: Once I Was Lost Yet Now I Am Found

_Ye olde pub. _Colder thought. _Yeah right… This is a biker bar. Right now I hope I don't find her in here. _Colder entered. "Leave me alone!" Screamed a familiar voice. "Come on baby!" Said a drunk biker. This guy looked like he benched a semi. "Hey asshole!" Colder yelled. He gave him a spin kick to the face. This didn't blow over to well with his partners. A long fight was insured. Colder would be able to handle a few drunks.

Colder smashed the first one's nose. Flatted it. The next one hit Colder in the chest. Colder Broke his arm. Then followed up by kneeing the man in the chest. He fell to the floor. The fight went on for a little longer. "**Anyone else?**"Colder yelled. People returned to their drinks. Colder found himself on the bad end of an eight gauge. "Leave now!" The bartender ordered. "Come on Rebecca." Colder said. She went with him. Colder flipped a quarter onto the bar. "For the trouble." He said.

They went to a smaller more kinder bar. "Ah Colder Light! Who's your friend? Where's your team?" The bar tender asked. Her make up had begun to run. "I'm Rebecca Chambers." She said. "Team's at home. It's a long story." Colder said. He dialed number's on the cell. "Hey I found her. Just head home. Ok. Later." Colder hung up.

"Wow… Rebecca you drink?" Colder said. "When the situation calls for it." Rebecca said. The bar tender handed Rebecca a hand towel. She whipped her face. "I honestly thought he loved me." Rebecca said finally. "Rebecca, There are three things Ben sucks at. Three checking the damn corners, two lying, one telling beautiful women how he feels." Colder said. "You mean…" Rebecca said. "You're all he ever talks about. Even before you came here." Colder said. Talking continued. A majority of topics came up. "War" stories. Politics. Zombies. Jokes. Halo universe… Random stuff.

Finally the time came to leave… "Later Chuck. Left you a tip." Colder said. "Oh, Colder! Bring the Xbox next time. Few of the boys were talkin' some smack." Chuck the bartender said. "I'll keep that in mind." Colder said. Colder dropped Rebecca off. Ben stood to say "Hi." "Don't you talk to me! I'm pissed off with you!" Rebecca yelled. "I see. I- It's- No… There's no excuse... What I said was stupid… And, I don't deserve a girl as wonderful as you. I'm sorry." Ben said. "I can't stay mad at you." Rebecca said. They hugged. Tears poured from Ben's eyes. _Well at lest he hasn't- _Ben buried his face in her chest. _Never mind._


	18. Don’t Try This At Home! No Really Don’t!

RE I Love You

Chapter 18: Don't Try This At Home! No Really Don't!

Ben's phone rang… About a week past. The plan of the day called for practice. The next tournament was in three weeks. Ben answered the phone. "Yes?" Ben said. "Like, hello like, is this Ben?" Ben didn't need a caller ID for the person. "What do you want?" Ben said. "Like, Kerry is about to like, kill herself!" "Fucking A!" Ben said. "She's about to jump off a bridge! The one over passing the Highway!" Ben knew where that was. _On the other side of town… Rush hour… No choice!_

"Been a while." Ben said. He suited up into his pink cycling armor. He clicked on a Police Radar Jammer. _I swore never to use this… Funny I only got it because I knew someday I'd need it. Time is short. _Ben mounted an R600 Sport Motto Cross Cycle. It was heavily modified. It had the engine from a Harley. But the body was from a florin company. Ben put on his gloves. Spun out… Rebecca went out to see what the commotion was. She saw Ben hit one hundred Miles Per Hour as he blew past the first stop sign.

He blew past parked cars. Traffic was bad… The last car he past was a Porsche. A centimeter between the handle bars and the rear view. The driver looked pissed. Three hundred miles per hour. Car after car… He was still no where near the bridge.

Colder looked at the TV. Rebecca called him. Mid was over for practice. Which might not happen… He looked at Rebecca. "Why is it when I call a practice he can never make it?" Colder said. Kerry stood on the edge of the bridge. One hundred feet bellow was the highway. Traffic had been halted. "A motorcycle is nearing the area and incredibly high speeds." Said the newscaster. The camera panned and zoomed to the cycle.

Ben looked up for a second. Kerry stood above him. He blew past the police barricade. Under the bridge. Ben went off the rode. Up a hill. And back on the rode… going against the traffic. Ben blew past another barricade. He hit the brakes. A long skid was formed. The rear end of the bike rose up. Once the bike leveled off Ben dismounted. Smoke pillowed off the brake pads. He took off his helmet. "Kerry stop!" Ben yelled.

"Was the wheelie necessary?" Colder said. "Damn showoff!" Mid said.

"Don't try to stop me!" She said. "Kerry just step way from the ledge. I'm not worth dieing over." Ben said. "Yes you are! If I can't have you I don't see the point of living!" Kerry leaned over. Ben grabbed her wrist. She hung there. One hundred feet over the highway. Ben pulled her back up. Grabbed her. And bear hugged her. She leaned her head on the chest plate of his cycling armor. "You'll make some lucky guy very happy. But, I'm already taken. You have to keep going until you meet the right man." Ben said. He let go. She stood in shock.

Ben put his helmet on. Beep. Beep. Beep. "Answer." Ben said. There was a Bluetooth headset in his helmet. "What the hell where you thinking?" Colder said. "I did what I felt was right." Ben said. "That doesn't make it right." He said. "I think it was sweet of you to stop her." Rebecca said. "Thank you. Rebecca you're the one that stops me from going insane." Ben said. He started the motor cycle.

Kerry stood there. "Ma'am are you ok?" a police man said. They made eye contact and something between the two of them clicked. "I'm fine. My name is Kerry what's yours?" She said. "They call me Leo." Said the policemen.


	19. Why Does The Bad Stuff Happen To Me?

RE I Love You

Chapter 19: Why Does The Bad Stuff Happen To Me?

One week until the next tournament. Anaheim was the next stop. The jobs where handed out. Ben was buying the tickets. Mid the hotel. Carlos the air faire. Rebecca would bock the ret-a-car. The said jobs where completed. And they went to a bar to cut loose.

"Rebecca you drink!" Ben said worry filled his expression. "Yeah! Isn't she awesome?" Colder said. Mid laughed. "Hey you Colder Light?" Asked one man. "Yeah." He said. They had the Xbox with them they hooked it up. Colder won his match. After wards the team played a few rounds. Then another man stepped up. He pointed to the screen. "Under Light?" He said. "AH! Undead! Undead! Undead! Get it right!" He screamed. "You me one on one!" The challenger said. "Ok. But lets have a few rounds before our match." Ben said. "Soda and a Bud Light." Ben said. They finished their drinks. Ben ordered more. This went on for about ten rounds. "And so the boodle comes up empty… You know what we do?" Ben said. "No. Wash we do?" He said through slurred language. "We buy more!" Ben said.

Final score; Undead fifty, challenger negative twenty. "Good match. You take care of the tab." Ben said. "Yesh. Ish take the tab." He said. "You only won because you got him drunk." Colder said. "Yeah. Call it a perk to not drinking." Ben said. Rebecca finished her first beer. "So Anaheim…" Mid said. "Yep." Colder said. "Think we'll meet Dirk?" Ben asked. "Yep." Mid said. "This should be cool." Ben said.


	20. Just A Dream

RE I Love You

Chapter 20: Just A Dream

The plane was full. The team booked early so they sat next to each other. "This is your Captain speaking. We're looking forward to a smooth ride to Anaheim." The Captain made his announcement. The flight went on. The fasten seat belt sign turned off. A man rose. He drew a magnum from his carry on bag. "No one screams! Put your money, wallets, anything in this bag." Yelled the hijacker. "You have got to be shiting me!" Ben stood and yelled. "Oppose…" The hijacker made his way to them. But stopped and walked to the door to the cockpit. "Open it!" He yelled. A steward did. "Put her on auto pilot." Said the hijacker. "No!" The pilot said. The hijacker shot the captain. Put the plane on auto pilot. "You want something done you got to do it yourself. You! Contact the tower and read off my demands." He said.

No one on the plane spoke. They just sat… "Ok here's what we do-" Colder started. "Shut up man! If we do what he says he'll let us go!" Said a passenger. "You honestly believe that? He'll kill us all!" Ben said. "Ok. Rebecca you distract him." Colder said. "We'll blitz him."

"You!" Said the hijacker. He pointed to a stewardess. "Yes?" She was scared. "Get up! Time for some fun!" He grabbed her. The co-pilot tried to stop him. The hijacker shot him… He screamed… _I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE! ARGHT! _Ben charged the hijacker. "Pick on some your own size!" Ben screamed. "New plan! Attack!" Mid said. "Ben this is why you suck at S.W.A.T!" Colder said.

_What the… _Ben dropped. He couldn't move. He fell flat on his back. "Ben's down!" Rebecca called. _I've been shot! _Rebecca knelt beside him. Ben couldn't move or speak. Tears flowed. The whole team… The hijacker had been subdued. Things began to get cold. And blackness invaded his sight. _Guys I'm sorry… I won't be there… For you…_

Rebecca took her eyes off Ben's dead body. "Why! Why! Why couldn't it have been me!" Mid cried. "Let's not cry! Ben wouldn't want us to cry for him." Colder said. Rebecca looked around. Zombies surrounded them.

Rebecca awoke with a jerk. "You ok?" Ben asked. "Just a bad dream…" Rebecca said. She laid down on the sofa in their apartment. Ben was watching the news. The report was on airport security. And a high terror alert… "Can we watch something else?" Rebecca said. "Ok." Ben said. He changed the channel. Rebecca's eyes started to drift shut.


	21. Meet Dirkdog!

RE I Love You

Chapter 21: Meet Dirkdog!

"Well, well… Mid still hanging out with this trash." Dirk said. The team waited among the other hundreds of gamers. "Hell yeah!" Mid said. Colder cleared his thought. "Oh their not trash!" Mid said. "So Dirk, how's the MLG team going? Are they here with you?" Ben said. "Shut up Undead." Dirk said. "So you must be Dirkdog…" Rebecca said. "Oh your part of there team are you? Are you crammed in one room?" Dirk said. "I'm not crammed…" Rebecca said. "You know I have a penthouse suite… You could join me!" Dirk said. "No thanks…" Rebecca said. "Come on I could show you a great time. Just you and me." Dirk continued. "She said no!" Ben yelled. "Oh? What are you going to do? We'll see who she wants when we meet on the battlefield." Dirk said. He turned. "See ya' Mid." "See you on the battlefield!" Rebecca said. "The only stiff competition I see will be from Colder." He walked away. "You hear that you make Dirk stiff." Ben said.

Ben's gamertag was called over the PA. He was the first to play FFA. UndeadLight was killed by Dirkdog42. "HA! You suck!" Dirk said. Ben didn't let the trash talk get to him. He kept his cool… ten minutes away from the end… Ben claimed fourth place. Dirk just one point behind him. Three seconds left! Dirk tied Ben. The round ended. Ben had the lead. The kills and deaths between them where equal. Ben had one assist point. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ben gasped for breath. "AHHHHHHHHH!" He gasped again. "AND WHAT! I WON!" Ben yelled. His face turning bright red. "Wow!" Dirk said. "Wow!" Ben mimicked. Dirk walked away.

"Fuck… I'm starved…" Ben ate a cheese burger like he where a starving child in a third world country. Rebecca didn't make it past the first round. "It's ok I just slipped up that's all." Rebecca smiled. Colder and Mid where knocked out much later into the night. Ben didn't make it past the second round. But they where still in the standing four on four. They would be competing tomorrow…


	22. Don’t Say THAT!

RE I Love You

Chapter 22: Don't Say THAT!

Rebecca cracked her neck followed by her fingers. She picked up her controller. Dirk was matched against her. The match was long and difficult. Dirk and Rebecca battled for the lead. But as the match trudged along others clamed the first place. Second soon after. Rebecca had a good lead on third. Some other gamer took fourth. The round ended with Dirk in fifth. And so the FFA losers bracket came to a close. Rebecca clamed the second place slot.

Team Light played their rounds. They beat their enemies… Challenger after challenger. Beaten to a pulp. They left victorious!

They sat in their room. In total silence. "Ok let's play a game!" Rebecca said. "What game?" Ben said. "Truth or dare!" Rebecca said. "Ok…" The others said. The game progressed for about ten minutes. "The chicken dance!" Ben said. "This is the tenth time Ben!" Rebecca said. "Ok, Mid I dare you to kiss Colder." Rebecca smiled. "Fuck that!" Mid said. "Ok then, you have the to call the front desk and order three Latino hookers." Rebecca said. Mid picked up the phone.

"Ok Ben I dare you to kiss my feet!" Rebecca said. "Rebecca don't do that!" Mid said. "Why he won't do it." Rebecca said. Ben untied her shoes. Removed her socks. Colder and Mid ran for the door. "Guys wait! Get him to stop! He's using his tongue!" Rebecca said. "Ewww…" they hit the door and went down the hall.


	23. ICOACSYCMFAAW

RE I Love You

Chapter 23: In Case Of A Combat Situation Your Controller May Function As A Weapon

(Add disclaimer about teams and fiction)

Colder and Mid sat at a boot at the hotel bar. Dirk sat on the other side of the bar. A large group of people walked in. Then came Ben and Rebecca. "New rule no more truth or dare…" Rebecca said. "Hey it's Dirk!" Ben said.

Dirk finished his drink. MoB walked in to the hotel bar. Followed by one of the PMS gamers. A fight broke out and one of the MoB members and a lone PMS gamer. A male MoB hit a female PMS gamer. The force of the blow knocked her to the ground. The MoB kicked her. "Hey asshole!" Dirk said. He smashed the MoB in the back of the head with a beer bottle. The hole bar rose up. They all wore MoB T-shirts.

_Well this was a smart plan…_ "Go get out of here!" Dirk said to the PMS gamer. She ran… Dirk fought off the MoB as best as he could. But there was too many of them… Dirk was punched in the stomach. He dropped to the floor. _This is it…_

Rebecca threw her glass. It nailed a MoB in the head. "Nice throw!" Ben yelled. Attention was on him. He picked up his cup and threw it. It shattered in the ONLY corner not populated. He put a mouth full of whiskey in his mouth. Then held a light candle in front of his face. "I'll breath fire on you!" He yelled spraying whiskey all over himself. This was set on fire by the candle. Ben was now covered completely in fire.

Laughter filled the crowed. Most left. Some stayed to watch the team but Ben out. "I'm on fire!" Ben yelled. He was no longer on fire. Ben jumped on Rebecca's back. "Help! I'm on fire! Run!" "Ben you're not on fire any more!" She yelled. "Oh right…"

"Here's your bill." Said a very pissed off bar owner. "Three hundred bucks!" Colder yelled. "Ok how much do we have between us?" Mid said. "I have assorted pieces of lint." Ben said.


	24. Hey Let's Drive!

RE I Love You!

Chapter 24: Hey Let's Drive!

With a new month comes a new MLG tournament… The hotel was booked. But the flights where not booked. "The terror alert is at an all time high. Six teens have threatened to destroy an undisclosed airport. All flights have been grounded and-" Click… "We'll we're not flying…" Colder said. "But… MLG Michigan! Katie! No! We have to go!" Mid said. "Katie?" Rebecca said. "We could drive!" Ben said. "Dive… I've got a bad feeling about this…" Rebecca said.

"Jesus… Jesus are you writing a book?" Ben said. He looked at the stack of papers. "Shut up! And no… these are your driving directions." Colder said. "Guess we'd better start packing…" Ben said.

_Well come to West Virginia_. _Ten-o-clock…Check rear views. Check speed. Check gas. Gas low… _"Time to stop." Ben said. "Ok." Colder said. Ben glanced back. He took a mental snapshot of Rebecca. _Hmmm. She doesn't look so good. _"Rebecca you ok?" Ben said.

Sweat beaded her forehead. Pain spiked her head. "Uhhh." Was her answer to Ben's question. They stopped for gas. Colder and Mid checked on a road map. Ben bought enough soda and junk food for an army. Ben walked into the last bit of Mid's and Colder's conversation. "This road will cut the trip down." Colder said. "Ok." Mid agreed. "What's up?" Ben said. "New plan we're going to cut threw this small town." Colder said. Ben looked at the name. _Silent Hill…_

Ben drove over a small bridge. The radio turned the volume all the way up. Static rocked the speakers. Rebecca covered her ears and screamed. "Rebecca?" Ben looked at her. "Ben the rode!" Colder yelled. Some one stepped in front of the car. _SHIT!_ Ben spun the wheel. The car spun out of control. _FUCK! _Ben applied the brakes and pulled up on the parking brake. The car flipped over the guard rail. The rolled down a hill.

Ben stuck the landing. But the car was totaled. Ben stepped out of the car. Took a few steps and past out.

Author's note: Ok… I meant to do this A LONG time ago. This is a purely fictional work. Any relation to person's living or dead (undead) is purely a coincidence.


	25. LD GPYI

RE I Love You

Chapter 25: Let's Drive! Great Plan You Freaking Idiot!

Ben got to his feet. He was alone. Blood ran out of his nose. Cold nipped his legs. A fog covered the town. "Guys!" Ben yelled. Ben examined his surroundings. A person stood in the fog. _Rebecca! I could tell it's her! _"Rebecca!" Ben yelled. He ran to her. It was her for sure. Rebecca ran. Ben followed.

She ran down a staircase. "Rebecca!" Ben yelled. He got half way down the stairs. A siren sounded. _Air raid! Wait it's getting dark… _Ben felt like a rat navigating a maze. He was right on Rebecca's heels. She turned a corner. Ben turn the same corner. An bisected body was hung up on the wall. It's eyes moved… _Shit… He's still alive…I'm sorry dude. _Something moved… in the shadows. Ben turned. "Rebecca!" Ben said.

This wasn't Rebecca… A creature stood before him. More spawned from the shadows. Ben was cornered. The creatures looked human. Two legs. Two arms… but the faces… They where twisted… "Stop!" Ben yelled. They didn't… Ben kicked one. No effect. They dragged him down. "No!" Ben yelled. They covered him… "Stop!" He yelled once more. His vision faded.

Ben awoke with a jerk. "Hey kid relax you ok?" Some one said. "What happened… The monsters… I-" Ben said. "You must have hit your head. Look we have to get out of here." Said the someone. Ben looked at her. _A cop! _"A coal fire is burning below this town." She said. "I can't! my friends are still here somewhere!" Ben said. Ben ran. He hit the door and kept running.

He came to the car. He pulled his cell out of his pocket. _Colder Light…_ "Colder… Where are you? … Hello? Colder!" Ben hung up. _Static…_ Something caught Ben's attention. A well drawn picture. A girl escaping a TV. Into the arms of a young man wearing a suit of armor. _Rebecca… She drew this…_He flipped it over. _School.. _The word on the back was written in crayon. Ben flipped it over again. The picture had changed. A woman tied to a latter. Surrounded by fire. Ugly faces surrounded her and the flames. Ben ran again. The picture flew in the wind.

Ben ran to the school. He looked into all the rooms. Ben kept this room for last. It was back on the other side of the school. People stepped in front of him. They wore miner's armor. A bird sat on a small perch in a small cage held by one of the miners. They held pipes. "Hey thank god you found me." Ben said. The closet swung the pipe. Ben dogged turned and ran.

Ben ran into the last room. The female bathroom. Ben heard crying. Be dropped to his stomach. Feet pulled up into on of the stalls. Ben opened the doors one at a time. He got to the last one. It didn't open. Ben knocked. Someone knocked back. "Rebecca. I'll be here for you. I'll wait here come out when your ready." Ben said. Ben turned and walked away. He pulled a locket out of the inside of his shirt. He popped it open. Inside was a picture of Rebecca reading a book. Her bare feet on the coffee table. She was reading a manga story. He didn't tell anyone he had the locket.

A bang came from the bathroom. Ben jumped. He ran to the stall. It opened. Inside there was a mutilated body. Ben gasped for breath. The mouth hung open. On the wall someone wrote in crayon… _I dare you! Dare you! Double dare you! Double dog dare you! Awww damn it… A double dog dare. _He stuck his figures into the mouth. He pulled a match book out of the mouth. The name of a motel was imprinted

A bang on the door! _The miners!_ Ben held the door. It exploded open. The miners surrounded him… The bird freaked out. The miners left him. Took the bird and ran. The siren blared.


	26. A New World

RE I Love You

Chapter 26: A New World

The darkness set in. Ben's eyes adjusted just enough to see the world be ripped away. Like someone blowing ashes off of a surface. A bang! A yell. A monstrous yell. The janitor was now alive! His tongue flailed around. He was making slurping noises. His eyes where now open. _He has blue eyes…_Ben turned and ran.

_Holy mother of Jesus Colder Light! _Ben watched the miners. They where being torn apart by monstrous looking cockroaches. Ben ran. He stopped. Rebecca sat at a desk. She drew a picture at an impossible speed. "Rebec-" The floor gave out!

Ben woke up. The world of rust and blood gone. He destroyed a desk. He got up. His back hurt. He cracked it. The pain was gone. _That desk! _Ben ran up one level. Back to the room where Rebecca was drawing. _A picture! _Ben picked it up. _A child being burned on top of coals. _Ben opened the desk. _Alyssa Gillespie. _The name was handwritten on a text book. Ben closed the desk. _Witch! _That word was crudely carved on the desk.

Ben walked outside. He checked the car. Nobody there. He returned to town. He was stopped. _What the fuck? _The road ended. _A cliff!_ "Only the dark one opens and closes the door to Silent Hill." Said someone behind him. Ben turned. She lurched backwards. "Excuse me have you seen my friends I have a picture of one!" He showed her the locket. She jumped back. She was about sixty. Her hair was long and grey. "She's mine!" She attacked. Ben side stepped her. And ran. The lady lay on the ground. "Into the fire she swallowed their hate…"

"Officer!" Ben yelled. "God! I'm glad to see you! Look no more running of ok?" She said. "Ok. But 'm not leaving here with out my friends." Ben said. "We won't be going any where… The cliff… Look my name is Cybil Bennett." She said. "Ben Arriza." He said. "Where do we start looking?" Cybil said. He showed her the match book. "I found this… We start here." Ben said. "Ok." She said.

"They used to say this place was haunted." Cybil said. They where in the final stretch. "They where right." Ben said. They entered the hotel. "Stop your lies!" Someone screamed. A red head threw something. A rock. "You're a lamb with out a flock. A sheep with out a shepherd." Said the woman. "Lies!" She swung a stick. Cybil caught it. The old woman walked away. "Who was that?" Ben asked. "Dahlia was cast out." She said.

"Ben look!" Cybil called. She showed him a picture. It was a photo. Of himself. Nude… Blushing. Covering "the important stuff." Ben blushed. "Where'd you get this?" He asked. _Rebecca said there was no film in that camera… _"Mail box four eleven. Here's the room key." She said. Ben took the room key and the photo.

"There's no room four eleven." Cybil said. Ben looked at a large floor to ceiling painting. "The first burning!" Said the red head. "What?" he said. "Our forefathers burned the witches to keep us pure!" said the red head. "The founders of this town where witch hunters." Cybil said. "So what's your name?" He asked and began to work at ripping the painting apart. "Anna." She said. "I found room four eleven!" Ben said.

"We are venturing far from sanctuary!" Anna said. "Cybil! There's a hole here!" Ben called. It lead to the next building. Ben took a running start and leapt. "Here!" He held out his hand. He pulled Cybil along. They examined the area. Anna jumped barely making it. "Cybil what is this place?" Ben said. "A factory. Looks like there was a fire." Cybil said. "Rebecca!" Ben yelled. He saw her. He ran off. "Hey wait." Cybil said.

Ben came to a large room. The floor had burned away. Ben jumped the horizontal beams. Momentum pushed him forward. That and Rebecca was with in his sight. With in reach. "Rebecca!" He yelled. She turned. "Wait you're-


	27. Alyssa Gillespie

RE I Love You

Chapter 27: Alyssa Gillespie

"Wait you're not Rebecca!" Ben said. "Look I'm on fire!" She said. An inferno ignited from her cloths. _Alyssa Gillespie! _Then she was gone. "What are you doing over there?" Cybil said. "I thought I saw Rebecca!" Ben said. "Here swing back over here." Cybil said. Ben grabbed the rope she passed over to him. As he was half way birds flew out of the hole in the floor. Ben lost his grip.

He held on to the ledge. "We must leave!" Anna runs. Cybil pulls Ben up. "Thanks." He said. They ran into the street. An armless monster turned to them. "Cybil shoot it!" Ben yelled. The monster sprayed a black fluid. It covered Cybil's jacket. Cybil unloaded her clip. "Cybil your jacket! Ditch the jacket!" Ben yelled. Cybil had a confused look on her face. Ben tore the jacket off of her. Acid ate through it. "Thanks." She said. "Hurry!" Anna yelled. She was a hundred feet away.

They reached the steps of the church. "Your beliefs only lead to hurt!" Dahlia said. She saw them. "They are wolves in sheep's clothing!" She said. "Come on Ben." Cybil said. A rock flew across her nose. Anna threw more rocks. It connected with Dahlia's head. "Be careful what you choose!" Dahlia said. The darkness came. The church doors began to close. Cybil and Ben ran through. Anna stayed. As the door closed a mutilated corpse was thrown at them.

"Witch!" some one yelled. They all attacked. They pulled Ben into the crowd. His locket snapped. "Cybil!" He yelled. The pummeled him. They closed around her. She pulled her pistol and fired a shot straight up. Everyone stopped. "Ben!" Cybil yelled. "Right here!" Ben got up. He wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. He joined Cybil. A woman in an blue dress walked up to them. She was fallowed by a tall pale looking man. Ben stood up straight for a moment. "Hey did you know I'm taller." Ben said. A woman confronted the women in the blue dress. "Clarisse these witches killed my Anna." She said. Clarisse hugged the woman. "Your daughter went into the devil's playground. Her death wasn't the fault of these two strangers. Come we must prey." She said. They began their prayers.

"If they say the word burned one more time…" Ben began. "Our ancestors burned out the evil of this town." "I'm out! I fight what ever is out there with my hands and feet!" Ben said. "Wait… Tell me about that picture… That should be a funny story. Ben started with the game of truth or dare. Then to the part about setting himself on fire. "So I had to get the black stuff off. So I took a shower and got out… There was Rebecca with a camera." Ben said. "As our holy war on evil and sin…" "War shouldn't be holy… Look Cybil… I'm leaving I made the wrong chose coming here…" Ben said. He put a hand on the door handle. Light filled the "church." "Clarisse is done with the prayers. She will she you now." Said tall man. _Mother fucker…_

"Tell me do you have faith Mr. …Ben?" Clarisse asked. He refused to tell them his last name. "I have faith in my team." Ben said. "The demon might know where they are… Will you venture to her layer?" She asked. "Yes!" Ben yelled. "Very well… Perhaps your faith will save your soul." She looked at Cybil. "Perhaps not…" She looked at Ben. The tall man and a few others suited up into miner's armor. Clarisse stopped only to pick up a locket she found.

"Look Cybil… If you don't want to do this I'll understand…" Ben said. She had a determined look on her face. "Thanks… I have a confusion to make about Rebecca… Well long story short… Rebecca isn't from this dimension… But she's apart of my team… Any my friend… I can't leave any of them behind." Ben said. "We'll find your friends." Cybil said. "We are ready to go." Clarisse said.

"Room B-12. Remember it. This is where the demon sleeps." Clarisse said. Ben took a snapshot with his camera phone. '_Cause I know the second I step off that elevator I'll forget. _"Here this is yours I believe, you must forgive us… To long we have lived as scavengers." Clarisse said. She held out his locket. But she popped it open. Her eyes widened with fear. "This child… Witches! This child is the likeness of Alyssa!" She yelled. Ben snatched his locket. The miners entered an attack stance. "Fucking A! We're witches… We're not witches! Make up you fucking minds!" Ben yelled. "Ben get in the elevator." Cybil said. Ben followed the order. "Find your friends!" She yelled and closed the door. "Cybil!" The elevator moved down at imposable speeds. For a fine touch of irony cheerful elevator music played. The elevator stopped… Ben stepped out. _Wait what room was it again… _

The hallway to B-12 was packed… with faceless monsters. Some moved. Their joints cracked. They wore old decrepit nurse outfits. _No faces… No eyes… Their blind!_ Ben hit the first one full force. He was now in the middle of the group. A blade just grazed his neck. They started to attack franticly. _Holy shit! _Ben dropped down. He crawled to the end. He stood up. Behind him none of the monsters stood. He opened the door to B-12.

A bright light over took him. _If I find a dog sitting behind a control panel I swear to god! _


	28. Teh Truth

RE I Love You

Chapter 28: Teh Truth

Ben covered his eyes. The light was so bright! Ben heard a voice. "You made it Ben. Now for your reward. The truth. Alyssa was a good little girl. So full of life… of purity… But, no one around her felt the same way." Ben watched a the scene before him. Children throwing things at a little girl. "They said she was evil… She was a lone in the world. You know what can happen when little girls are alone…" The little girl ran into the bathroom. The janitor stood at watched her… he smiled. He had blue eyes… Next, A red haired woman knelt by the a stall. "Hey that's the same stall I found the janitor in." Ben said. Alyssa hugged the woman. She cried. "Although her mother loved her very much…" The leader of the Witch Hunters walked in. She shushed the children. But god damn the look in her eyes. Like she was rewarding her behavior. "Dear sister we are called to exercise this evil." She stood behind the redhead now. "She is evil. Even the children see it." Clarisse said. "What does she mean mommy?" Alyssa said. "Even her mother Dahlia couldn't help." Now people walked into the hotel. Dahlia and Clarisse stood in front of room four eleven. "You must leave now. We fight the sin not the sinner." Clarisse said walked in and shut the door. "What have I done…." Dahlia said. Alyssa screamed. She no longer looked human. Charred black. "Something happened… Something unforeseen." The restraint broke. Alyssa hung in place. Swaying back and fourth. She hit the bowl of coal and it spilled onto the floor. Within seconds a fire broke out. They left, they ran. Alyssa was alone. "But there where good people who wanted to help. Like you and your friends." A lone cop ran into the inferno. He looked like he was only twenty. He yanked the shackles. He pulled back. His hands where burned. He looked at them only for a second. We went back to pulling at the shackles. Soon he held Alyssa's chard body. She held his shoulder. Still alive…

"Alyssa was scared and soon that fear can turn into hate… She became so hateful for others she hurt someone who was only curious…" A nurse peeked into her room. Alyssa looked at her. The nurse ran. "And so I came I told her that I could make her darkest nightmare come true. And so she agreed. Silent Hill fell into darkness… Yet she had a child… I could see it in her eyes… Alyssa's purity her love. I had to hide her. So I hid her in a place no one would expect." She said. She walked in the dead of night she looked just like Alyssa or Rebecca. She dropped a basket in front of a door. She hid in the shadows. A young man picked up the basket. He slid his glasses up on his nose. "Honey come here quick!" He said. Ben read the name on the mail box. _Chambers…_ "I gave the baby to a couple who could not conceive a child of their own. They though it was a gift from god… But now we must talk."

Author's note: If you have noticed a lapse in updates… Don't worry I'll still be updating. I'm just working on something really cool… ;-)


	29. Deal With The Devil

RE I Love You

Chapter 29: Deal With The Devil

Ben was in a hospital room. In the world of rust and blood. A nurse walked by. She was crying. She didn't look at him. It was the same nurse from the vision. She hid in a corner. "He won't hurt you. He's here to find his friends." Said a voice. "Hello. And you are?" Ben asked. The nurse just cried… Not looking at him. Ben tried to look at her face but she hid it. "Her name is Lisa… She cares for Alyssa." Said the voice from the vision. Ben looked over to the bed. Burned person lied still. But was still alive. "This is Rebecca's…" Ben trailed off. "This is her mother. Ben would you like to find Rebecca?" She asked. "Yes! What do I do?" Ben yelled. "Go to the church and spread the truth…" She said. "Then Alyssa's vengeance will be carried out… She will be the scythe and I the Reaper… When all is done you will have Rebecca." Said the voice. Ben came up for a name for her… _The Reaper… _"Ok, what about Cybil?" Ben said. "She was uninvolved… She will be spared… So long as she's out of the way." Reaper said. "Ok… I'll do it…" Ben left the room.

A siren rang. Rebecca couldn't believe her eyes. The town was melting away. Monsters now roamed the streets. A big one with a pyramid on its head stood in front of her. It dragged a big knife. It swung the blade vertically. Inches from her nose. She was almost cut in half! Rebecca fell back. She began to hyperventilate. The blade rose once more.

Rebecca awoke in a soft, comfy, worm, feather mattress. A huge quilt covered her. She could have laid there for an eternity. Rebecca got up. The smell of warm cookies filled the room. She looked out the window. Darkness consumed the town. "Rebecca please lay back down. You're safe here." Said an old woman. "But…" She said. "You must hide… Your friends will understand… Stay hidden… They'll find you..." She said. Dahlia introduced herself. And told her the story of her birth…

The door busted inward. Miners stepped in. They held their pipes. Rebecca hid. She was found out… The small apartment gave no place to hide… Dahlia jumped on one of the miners. She was thrown to the floor. Rebecca crawled to the door. Just as Clarisse walked in. She kicked her. Rebecca lay there in a daze. "This time… dear sister you will bare witness…" She pointed to a miner. He grabbed Rebecca by the ankles.

"So you must be Rebecca…" Cybil said. "Yes!" Rebecca said. "Ben told me a lot about you. Don't worry he's coming and he'll kick all their asses." Cybil said. "He'll do more than that… Hell knout no wrath like Undead Light pissed off." Rebecca said. "Burn the witches!" Clarisse said. Ben kicked the doors to the church. The opened inward. Very dramatically. "That's not gonna' happen!" His voice echoed.


	30. Vengeance Is A Plate Best Served Cold

RE I Love You

Chapter 30: Vengeance Is A Plate Best Served Cold

The witch hunters formed a crowd. The where tiring to block him from the girls. "These people are not witches! There never where any witches!" Ben yelled. "Heretic! Heretic! Heretic!" The crowd chanted. Ben couldn't help but be reminded of the three grunts from the beginning FMV of Halo 2. Ben made his way to Clarisse. The crowd closed in on him. "You have been burning innocent people!" Ben yelled. "LIES!" Yelled Clarisse. "Your Mother!" Ben yelled back. Cybil sighed. Rebecca looked up at the ceiling. _Sometimes you just say the wrong things at the wrong time… Knuckle head… _"You've darkened the heart of an innocent. Leave now and you will be spared her vengeance." Ben made it to Clarisse's position. He could see the look on her face. _Fear… Not so fearless now are we… Bitch… _ Clarisse glanced nervously at the crowd. "We do the lord's work. The lord calls to me burn this blasphemer!" Clarisse yelled. "Oh, burn me burn what you can't control." Ben yelled. Clarisse was panicking now. Ben smiled. "You ok you don't look so good?" Clarisse drew a knife. And lunged. _Lean left. Let her show her back… Kick the back of the knee. _Clarisse fell to the floor. _Pick up the knife. Subdue the bitch… _"Alright. No more fucking around! Let the girls go!" Ben said.

The lights went out. The Witch hunters went for the flashlights. But from the light of the bon fire Ben could see the walls melt away. Replaced with rust and blood… _Oh hell. _Cybil was beginning to be lowered into the bon fire. Ben let go of Clarisse. Ben knocked out all the witch hunters. He took careful aim when he used the blade. He couldn't take a human life… He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he actually killed some one. No matter what they've done. He pulled Cybil back up. He cut her ropes. "Thanks." She said. "Go hide. Don't come out until it's over." Ben said.

The bon fire disappeared into darkness. Alyssa climbed out of the pit. No climbed wasn't right… Flew out of the pit of darkness. Ben ran past her. Clarisse grabbed him. "You fool! You brought darkness upon us!" She said. Ben would have said something back but Clarisse was being lifted off the ground. _Barbed wire? _Ben looked around for the source of the wires that lifted Clarisse off the floor. They came from Alyssa's back. Ben ran to Rebecca's position. The tall man stood there. He attacked. Ben pushed him off. He hit the guard railing. With his high center of mass he flipped over. "Ahhhhh!" he yelled. He still held on to the railing. _Can't kill him but I don't have to save him… _He looked at Rebecca. "Help!" yelled tall man. _For Christ sake… _"Give me your hand!" Ben yelled. He pulled up the tall man and he ran off. "Live and let live…" Ben said.

Rebecca had a front row seat. Ben saving Cybil. The massacre going on in the Church. The few witch hunters that had lives to call their own banged to the front doors. They wouldn't open… Rebecca peeled her eyes off the grouping. Alyssa called her. _My daughter you've grown so much since I saw you last... You're my mom aren't you? Yes. I am… Rebecca… I… Don't become what I have… Keep your inner light burning always. Never give into the darkness. Yes mother. I love you Rebecca. I love you too mom. _Alyssa kept moving forth. Ben cut Rebecca's binds. "Come on!" Ben pulled her into a corner.

Reaper walked to them. Ben could feel that something was wrong. Reaper looked at Rebecca and smiled. Ben covered Rebecca's eyes. And closed his own.

All Rebecca could see was darkness. Something was covering her eyes. _God I want to open my eyes so bad! Argh… _The lids lifted. Reaper looked into the blue eyes and smiled. "My new home…"


	31. The Aftermath… ARGH I HATE MATH!

RE I Love You

Chapter 31: The Aftermath… ARGH I HATE MATH!

Ben opened his eyes. Rebecca stood up. They walked onto the first floor. Cybil was asleep on a pew. Dahlia cried near the back of the church. The tall man ran… From the front of the church to the rear, And out the door. "Tell me there isn't a time where you run faster…" Ben said. Rebecca smiled. "Cybil?" Ben woke her. "Ben you're ok!" She said. They got ready to leave the church. "Why didn't Alyssa kill me too?" She asked. "You're her mother." Cybil said. "What are you going to do now?" Rebecca asked. "Stay here… It's where I belong. Ben I think I know where you can find your friends. There is another church on the other side of the town. Look there. You should make haste…" Dahlia said. "Thanks. Ben said.

The trio walked the streets. A lone figure appeared off in the horizon. "Cybil!" He yelled. "Chris!" She yelled. They closed the distance between them. Finally they got face to face. Chris hugged Cybil. Ben looked at the burn's on the man's hands. _It was him… he saved Alyssa._ "Cybil where going to search this other church." Ben said. "Wait put these on!" Chris handed them paper masks. "The fumes from the coal fire will kill you." He said. They took the masks and put them on.

Ben seemed distant. "Hey you ok?" She asked. Ben looked at her. Tears began to develop… _Here we go… three… two… one… _Ben buried his face in her chest and cried… So what if she smelled like sweat, blood and burnt wood. But as of right mow there wasn't a better smell in the world. "I was so scared. …..Where'd you go? ….. I looked every where…." This went on for a few minutes more. "Feel better?" Rebecca asked. Ben nodded.

Now there was a sound... an annoying screech of metal being dragged along. The duo turned around. Ben's eyes widened with fear. _Pyramid Head… _They looked at each other. Then back at Pyramid Head. Each other then Pyramid Head. The both took off running. A flash of light. _Gun fire!_ "Sniper!" Ben called. A bullet pinged off of Pyramid. The sniper was apparently on their side. More shots where fired. Pyramid turned and moved in the opposite direction. "Let's meet your sniper friend." Ben said.

"Hey thanks dude." Ben said. "Pyramid Head is after you. You've done something bad… Wadya'do?" The sniper asked. His voice filled with a childish excitement. This guy meant trouble… "Look it we're looking for a church…" Ben said. "When I was little I suffocated my little sister. I'm in my own hell… A hell of my own making. You can't see my monsters… What's your hell like? What do your monsters look like?" Said the sniper. "He doesn't know anything. The church you seek is just down the road. You must hurry…" Dahlia said.

They found the church… Ben put a hand on the door._ Why do I feel like I'm going to die. _Ben opened the front door. Ben felt a prick in his neck. His legs became like jelly. _Someone hid in the corner…_ Ben fell to his knees. The walls melted away. _Rust and blood… Rust and blood… Why? WHY! What the hell! I can't think right… _Monsters surrounded him. Ben's vision fogged. _Rebecca where's Rebecca? NO I'M A ALONE AGAIN!_


	32. Call from the other side…

RE I Love You

Chapter 32: Call from the other side…

Colder opened his eyes. His phone rang. Colder picked it up. _Undead Cell. _Colder opened it. "Hello?" He said. "Col… Where…. You? Cold… You… Colder… **I WILL CONSUME YOUR SOUL!**" Colder dropped the phone. He picked it back up… _Dial tone... _Colder got out of the car. He was alone.

Ben dropped to his knees. "Ben!" Rebecca knelt next to him. Robed men surrounded them.

Ben lay on a stone slab. His eyes twitched. His hands interlocked and on chest. Dahlia looked down at him. Robed men at her sides. Robed men dragged Colder into the church. They laid him next to Ben. Colder mumbled something. Dahlia drew a dagger. Ben's eyes twitched and opened. Dahlia swung. Ben grabbed her wrist. "You have served your purpose. The holy mother descended upon us. Your sacrifices will bring happiness." Dahlia said. "Wh… wh… what?" Ben said. "Judgment day is coming." Dahlia said. "Twenty-six years ago the holy mother descended upon us… But the witch hunters killed her before she could carry her Judgment on this race." Dahlia said. "The fucking witch hunters where right… god that sucks…" Ben said. He pushed Dahlia back. The robe men attacked.

Colder got up. "Ben. What the fuck is going on?" Colder said. Ben was fighting the rob men. "Cult…" Ben said. "Oh." He joined his team mate. After a short fight, no one killed, Dahlia was the only one who remained. "Rebecca where is she?" Ben said. "The receiver of darkness…" she mumbled. "**Where the fuck is she!**" Ben yelled. His voice echoed through out the church. Colder looked at him. Ben's voice seemed funny… Like much deeper… "Sunshine House. Near Tulca Lake." Dahlia said.

They promised they wouldn't hurt Ben… So she went with them. She had a shower. And changed into a fancy silk dress. Children ran around. Rebecca smiled. "Mother its good to have you back." Said a little boy. He hugged her. "I missed you."

Ben and Colder knelt by a gate. A sign that read Sunshine House was hug on the door. Ben kicked the gate in. _So much for stealth… _"Mother… the mother must hide." Said the kid. The children ran and hid. The little boy pulled Rebecca inside. Ben ran to the front door. A kid jumped out of his hiding spot. And kicked Ben in the knee. "You little shit get back here!" Ben yelled.

Ben chased the kid across play ground. But other children came out of hiding. Ben fell into an ambush… Colder caught up to him. Ben jumped on Colder's back. "Run Colder! Run!" He yelled. Colder ran for the front door…


	33. Hurtful Words

RE I Love You

Chapter 33: Hurtful Words

Toys littered the floor. More cult members attacked. _I can't believe the witch hunters where right. But hey they got theirs…I guess. _They where subdued… "What do you think this place is?" Ben asked. "If I had to guess maybe an orphanage." Colder said. They searched the house. "Where are they?" Ben asked. "Hey I got something!" Colder said. He stood at a large grandfather clock. "Oh a clock… Good find Colder…" Ben said. "Not the clock stupid the floor!" Colder said. "Whoa you found the floor!" Ben said. "Dumb ass! The floor around the clock is marked up. There must be something behind this clock." Colder said. They pushed the clock. It wouldn't budge… Ben had just about given up. He noticed something. Words. And lines… _short line Henry... vertical… Long line James…_

Colder and Ben walked down a small staircase. They solved the simple puzzle. Colder held up a fist. Ben stopped moving. "Mother I'll protect you!" said the little boy. "Only one kid." Ben said. "Hey you!" Ben yelled. "You won't hurt mommy! I won't let you!" the boy sit. "Ok let's see what you got." Ben said. The kid charged. Ben kicked him square in the face. He knelt next to him and his hands in closed his little neck. _I… What is this… I'm fading away… What am I doing to this poor kid. _

_Ben's gone too far!_ Colder pulled Ben off the little boy. The boy cried. Rebecca looked shocked… and very pissed… _What the fuck Ben… Wait there's something about him… About his eyes. _"Ben what the hell is wrong with you?" Rebecca said. "I'm in a killing mood… Figured I'd start with the little boy move my way up… Take out some of the people upstairs. Watch the life leave their bodies." Ben said. He smiled. "Heartless basterd! You're worse than the people at Umbrella!" Rebecca yelled. Colder didn't know much about Resident Evil but… _Ouch that must have hurt…_

They finally left the Sunshine House. Ben's car sat empty… Yet unscratched. "Wait where's Mid?" Rebecca asked. "Who cares?" Ben asked. "Shut up! I wasn't talking to you!" Rebecca said. _Damn she's pissed…_ "What the fuck is that noise?" Ben said. _Yeah… what is that? A weird hovering sound. _"Oh my… god…" Rebecca said. A UFO hovered above them. A green light flashed. And Mid materialized before them. "Fine! Fuck you too aliens!" Mid yelled.


	34. Evil Gains Control

RE I Love You

Chapter 34: Evil Gains Control

Ben rented his own hotel room. The team was still sour about the kid thing. _It wasn't me! I didn't do it. Why did I do that? Why did I say that? Why? I saw what I did but was powerless to stop it. God the others must hate me… **They do! **Who the fuck are you? **You know me!** Reaper… **Yes. After Alyssa carried out her vengeance I would have been destroyed along with Silent Hill. So I bonded with your mind. I like my new home… **Get the fuck out! **Try and kick me out. **_Rebecca walked in. She must have taken the other key. **_Hmmm… I'll tell you what I'll give you a little time a lone with her. Then I totally take over. And all you can do is sit and watch… _**

_It doesn't add up. Ben wouldn't hurt a fly. He even saved an enemy he really hated… Yet he'll turn around and try to kill a helpless kid. _Rebecca had took the other key from Ben. She walked in. "Ben I wanna' talk to you. So… yeah… what's with you lately? You like totally changed." Rebecca said. "Look… Rebecca… You're right I'm worse that the people at Umbrella… I'm… I'm worse than Wesker… I've let my team down. I screwed you guys over. And I'm sorry. Not that it helps…" Ben said.

_It's so weird how he knows more about my life than me… _Rebecca sighed. "Look… Ben I didn't mean what I said earlier." Rebecca said. Tears ran down Ben's face. "I… I…" Ben wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come. Rebecca hugged him. He put his arms around her. "See. Feel better?" Rebecca asked.

**_It's time! Bye, Bye Benny Boy!_**

Rebecca fell back against the bed. Ben pulled t-shirt over her head. _Wha… What the… this isn't Ben… Not Ben… His eyes something about his eyes…Their black as night… _Ben tore off her belt. He yanked her pants around her ankles. "Ben stop!" Rebecca yelled. And an internal war began.

Ben fell backwards. He appeared to be having convolutions. Rebecca moved Ben out of the way of anything he'd bump into. He stopped ten minutes later. Rebecca pulled Ben onto the bed. He opened his eyes. "Rebecca… I… I… did something bad. I could have hurt you. I've become a monster…" Ben said. He brought up his knees into a fetal position. "Ben…" She lay down next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder. He pulled away. Rebecca moved closer. Ben moved away. "Ha your out of bed what now?" Rebecca said.

Ben had been crying for a long time. Rebecca was unaware of the mental war being fought. Ben inhaled. Then suddenly stopped crying. Rebecca looked over his shoulder. He was fast asleep. His mental war over. _Ok. Well I'll just… lay here… for… a… while…_

Rebecca drifted to sleep.


	35. A Slip Up

RE I Love You

Chapter 35: A Slip Up

Rebecca could hear talking. _Voices… _She checked the time. Three am… exactly. The team was asleep. Rebecca could hardly see. The light in the bathroom was on. Rebecca placed her ear on the door. **"Your body will be mine." **Said a weird voice. "The hell it will. It's my body and I'm not sharing**." **Ben said. **"One day the girl won't be there for you and you'll be weak." **"Said the weird voice. "No Rebecca will… she'll always be there." Ben said. **"We'll see. One day your body will be mine."** Said the voice. "One day you'll shut the hell up." Ben said.

Rebecca woke up that morning… She couldn't get last night out of her mind. Was still fast asleep. It was well past noon. _He deserves some rest. _

**Three Weeks Have Past…**

Ben had done something weird every night… Three am sharp… Rebecca wanted to tell the others but during the day he was fine. And it was MLG time… The Championship in Las Vegas. The team got out of Ben's car. They we're thirty minutes late. Mostly be cause of the traffic on the highway. "Who could have fore seen a huge sixty car pile up…" Ben said. "Ok, Rebecca the tickets." Colder said. "Oh, Ben has them." Rebecca said. Ben's heart skipped a beat. "Rebecca I gave them to you." Ben said. They entered the terminal. The team checked everyone of Ben's pockets. He didn't have them. "Shit… They must still be back home…" Rebecca said. "Rebecca… You've been hanging out with Ben for too long." Mid said.

"Ok. We won't make it back home. But, I have an idea…" Rebecca said. She looked at a TV in a newsstand. "Back in a flash." She said and jumped through. "I forgot she could do that…." Ben said.

Dr. Eric Smith looked up from his magazine. _Why didn't they just put me on a Hercules and fly me back to base? _He waited for his linking flight. He already checked in yet didn't feel like putting up with security just yet. A group of young people talked amongst each other in front of him. Something about a missing ticket. _Hasley ripped me apart. He's come so far in the teleporter _ _research_… This thought through him into a pissed off rage. He looked up. Out of the Mac Addict magazine. The girl of the group jumped into a TV. No wait… _She teleported…_

Ben stayed up for most of the flight. Rebecca looked out the window. Colder and Mid sat a few rows back. A nerdy looking man sat next to Ben. The man seemed to be checking out Rebecca. Ben didn't like it. _Perfect first, we forget the tickets… Then there was an error during check in and we got separated… Now the nerd next to me is like eating Rebecca with his eyes._

_It was amazing the things you could do when you slipped someone some cash. _Eric studied the girl. She seemed like an ordinary teen. _At first sight… _He looked at the boy. The boy looked like he was ready to beat him senseless. _If I'm going to get closer to her… He'll be a bit of a problem._ Eric looked over some of the memos relating to his teleporter.

_Incident Report: On September 30, 2011 Engineer Harrison was cleaning and maintaining teleport Point A. As per Dr. Smith's orders. That's when an energy spike from an unknown source triggered the teleporter. Engineer Harrison was teleported to Point B on the other side of the facility. He seemed fine if a little shook up. He said he'd been to hell. I told him to take the day off. Looks like he was right. Well, Dr. Smith needs to assess the Teleporter power feeds. None of the Engineers will go near it. The two Engineers (Phillip and Garcia) quit right on the spot. Engineer Harrison must have shared his story. And I might add, that Dr. Hasley's teleporter hasn't had any incidences. Dr. Smith could learn from him. Before putting more Engineers at risk. Thank you. Wish the news was better…_

_Asshole... All Dr. Hasley had was a system that would only work five feet apart and its twice the size of my teleporter. Not only that but twice the energy consumption. But this girl managed to do it by herself. Something in her genetic structure maybe?_

_Incident Report: On October 3, 2011 An Engineer was admitted in to my clinic. Engineer Harrison I believe. He complained of hearing voices and seeing demons. When the nurse saw him at 10:00 AM he was normal. Except the nurse said that he wouldn't make eye contact. He seemed fixated on a darkened area. (The light bulb on my desk went out) Well, she left him at 10:11 AM and I saw him at 10:18. He totally changed. He stole a scalpel and carved odd symbols in his arms. A pentagram was included quite a few times. And he'd sliced his tongue into two halves. He attacked me. With the help of a nurse we subdued him. The teleporter must have done something to his mental state. May I suggest no one going through anymore._


	36. Meet An Old Friend…

RE I Love You

Chapter 36: Meet An Old Friend….

_FIRST PLACE! FIRST MOTHER FUCKING PLACE! HELL YA! _Mid thought. They held the gigantic check. 30,000 bucks… Their victory landed them in the pro league. The team cashed their check and returned to the room. Ben closed his eyes to grab a nap. But there was a loud knock on the door. "CSI open up!" An loud voice yelled from the other side of the door. "Holy shit!" Mid ran to his laptop removed the dial up cables. Pretended to be asleep. Ben plugged the phone back in. Mid ran the evidence eliminator program. Mid hid in the bathroom. Ben ran under the bed. But his long legs stuck out at least six inches.

Rebecca opened the door. "There a problem officer?" Rebecca asked. "What took so long hmm?" The CSI asked. "Sorry I was in the shower." Rebecca said. She was bone dry… "Shit!" Ben yelled noticing his feet. He pulled his legs in. The bed was now inclined. "Is there a problem?" Rebecca asked. "Nope. Here to talk to some old friends." Said the CSI.

"Desiree so good to see you again." Ben said. "Yeah. You to." Desiree said. The team and company decided to go out to eat. "I'm driving!" Ben said and got into Desiree's Hummer. Desiree sighed. "He's still on that driving thing?" She said. The team sat down in a road house bar. "So De-ray you meet Rebecca. D-ray, Rebecca. Rebecca, D-ray." Colder introduced them. "My name is Rebecca Chambers." Rebecca said. "Like Resident Evil…" Desiree said. "Umm Yeah!" Rebecca said. "Holy shit you look her. So what your name?" Desiree asked. "It's a long story but I am Rebecca Chambers." Rebecca said. "Ok. So did you… ya' know… with Billy?" Desiree asked. "Well…" Rebecca blushed. "Oh is that a yes?" Desiree said. "Well it's not a no." Rebecca said. Ben covered his ears. "I didn't hear that!" He said. "Come on lets go see a movie or somethin'." Desiree said.

"Your friend is good. It like she's not acting." Desiree said. "She's not. We don't know how she got here but that is Rebecca Chambers." Ben said. "I see." Desiree said. They sat down in the theater. "What movie are we watching?" Ben asked. "Resident Evil." Desiree said. Ben jumped a few times. He looked at Rebecca. She looked at him. "This movie is funny as hell." She smiled. Ben giggled.

"And the Chris sounded like a surfer. And my actor didn't look a thing like me! The Tyrant looked a little bit more fat than I remember…" Rebecca said. She smiled. "Well that girl is something else…" They returned to the room and watched some TV. And soon it was time for D-ray to go home..


	37. Time To Strike

RE I Love You

Chapter 37: Time To Strike

_Twelve thirty…_ Ben was fast asleep on Colder's bed. Their flight left tomorrow at ten-o-clock at night. Rebecca had already packed her bag. Mid and Colder where using Cain on Ben's laptop. All in all pretty boring. She grabbed a room key. "I'm going to go stretch my legs out. Ok?" Rebecca said.

_Dr. Smith is paying me to nab this little girl. He must be nuts. I should' a told him go fuck himself… But damn he's paying me a lot. _The girl left her room. She left her friends… Henry Jackson knew it was time to strike.

_I wonder what Chris and the others are up to._ _What's Billy doing? _Rebecca blushed at the thought of him as she wandered around the city. _Here I am having the time of my life while the others fight for their lives. Is Billy thinking about me right now? I…_

The girl walked way from the crowds of people. This would be easier than taking candy from a baby. Just slip a rag of chloroform over her mouth. He did it. There wasn't even a struggle. She didn't even let out a scream. _Too easy…_

Ben opened his eyes. Mid and Colder where messing around with his laptop. _I need to pull the hard drive out of that damn thing…_ "Hey where is Rebecca?" Ben asked. "Don't know…" Mid said. _Bad feeling! Band feeling… Oh shit… _"Ok I'm going to look for her."

Ben returned two hours later. No luck.


	38. A Brake

RE I Love You

Chapter 38: A Brake

The team was starting to panic now. Still no sign of Rebecca. Colder suggested something getting something to drink. "Ben you and Rebecca haven't been fighting?" Colder said. "NO!" Ben yelled. "Ok. You haven't been mistreating her have you?" Colder asked. "Hell no!" Ben screamed. "Ok." Colder said. Mid got up to go to the rest room.

Mid walked past a table where two middle aged men sat. "Where's my money?" Asked one. "Where's the girl?" Asked the other. "In a safe place." Said the first man. "Well you get your money when I see the girl." Said the second man. Mid's eyes widened. "Ok she's passed out at my place." Said the first man. "Guys!" Mid screamed. Ben and Colder came running. Ben and Dr. Smith glared at each other. Dr. Smith and his accomplice dashed in opposite directions. Ben started after the not so good Doctor. Mid told him to go after the other one.

Henry pulled someone out of their car and sped off. A car rounded the corner. Tires squealing. _Its them! _Ben drove Colder sat in the shotgun. Mid got left behind. A high speed chase speed along through the packed streets of Las Vegas. Ben did his best to keep up. But the henchman had an SUV and better suspension. So he could jump curbs. Ben almost popped all four tires. Ben knew in the pit of his stomach… he'd loss him. The trail when cold. The team stopped to pick up Mid. The team drive around looking for the kidnappers. They stopped to refill the car.

"Ten million to kill the three boys." Dr. Smith said. "Ok." Henry said. He hung up the phone. He knew where the boys where. It would take to minutes tops. He opened the glove compartment of his car. He ditched the SUV. He withdrew an Uzi.

"Ben we'll find her." Colder said. "How the cops won't believe us!" Ben said. They told two policemen in the gas station. They laughed it off. As if it where a prank. The two cops walked outside. They finished their coffee and donuts. The looked at Ben and laughed some more. Ben swallowed a number of pig jokes. They wouldn't get him anywhere closer to Rebecca. A gun went off. Colder tackled Ben to the floor. A bullet impacted where his head had been. The two cops lay flat on the ground they'd been hit a few times. Ben took off. He jumped into a police cruiser. Colder got into the next one. They took off after the gunman.

"Shots fired at the gas station on main street. Two officers down… The suspect is fleeing in a grey Lancer." Ben said. Ben always wanted to do this. He flipped on the siren. "He won't be getting away this time." Colder said. "Hooah!" Ben said.

He just couldn't lose them. He shouldn't have taken this job.He tried jumping onto a curb. He smashed into a fire hydrant. Water spilled into the street. "Guys this is Mid. I'm back in the room. I'm monitoring you guys from the street cameras. This asshole won't get lucky again. "Roger that." Ben said. Over the radio. How Mid was talking through the radio was beyond him. But it was good to know they had an eye in the sky. Henry got back on the street. He knew how to lose them. A sharp turn… Up ahead he'd cross into on coming no way they'd make the turn.

"Hey crossed into on coming at the next intersection." Mid said. Colder just got out of the water. His tires soaked. "Damn that's a tight turn…" Ben said. "Drift it." Colder said. Ben's heart skipped a beat. "But…" Ben said. He stopped there. This had to be done.

The time was almost upon them. "Colder! Your tires! They're soaked!" Ben said. Colder hadn't realized this. But it was too late. He pulled the E-brake. He did a three sixty he hit the curb and flipped. Ben pulled the E-brake. Now scared shitless. He maid it. He began to slow down. "Ben I'm ok! Just go on with out me!" He said. Ben floored it. He was out of sight. "Well Colder… Someone called the cops… Their pissed. Get out of there." Mid said.

Colder crawled out of the cruiser. His legs where like jelly. He heard a slight ringing. People stared at him. One woman came up to him. "What the hell are you thinking? You'll go to prison for this!" She just started yelling at him. Colder just ignored it. He heard sirens. "Hey get in!" It was Desire. "Desire! You could lose your job over this." Colder said. "Yeah well some things in life are just more important. "Colder! You have got to see this!" Mid said on Desire's CB radio.

Ben came up just behind Henry's car. He pulled up along side him. "Where's Rebecca?" He yelled. The reply was Henry unloaded the clip of his gun. Ben ducked barely able to doge them. Ben speed ahead and opened his door. Then pulled the E-brake. Henry's car ripped the door of it's hinges. Ben stepped on the gas. He as along side Henry again. Ben unbuckled his belt and jumped. He climbed on top of Henry's car. Ben's head began to hurt. Like something was changing inside. He brought his fist down on top of the car.

The duo past a flaming wreck. "Ben…" Colder said. "I shouldn't have let him go ahead with out anyone to back him up." "Hey, There's no one in there." Desire said. "He's riding on the enemy car." Mid said.

Ben's fist made a hole in the roof. He grabbed at it and tore it open. _This guy just isn't human…_ Ben climbed in. **_See the girl is gone… The day has come… I'm not so bad once you get to know me. _** Ben closed his eyes. The voice hurt his head. He reopened them. An Uzi was pointed at his head. A full clip unloaded point blank. Ben was unhurt. "What the-" The kidnapper began but the car smashed into an oncoming tractor trailer.

Ben flew out the passenger window. Defying the laws of physics. Ben jumped back into the car. He pulled out Henry. "Where is she?" Ben asked. "What the fuck are you?" He asked. "**_I'm asking the questions here!" _**Ben said. He stabbed Henry with a piece of metal. Colder and Desire caught up. They fought through the crowd. "My arm! What the fuck!" Henry screamed. "Where is she?" Ben asked. "You stabbed me!" He yelled. "Because of me your not dead where is she?" Ben said. His mind was being ripped apart. "Fuck yourself!" Henry said. Ben lost it. "Ahhhrrgh!" Ben held his head.

His body was changing! Morphing… Bat wings sprung from his back. His skin was replaced with scales. His fingers became claws. His eyes where black as night. He picked up Henry and threw him. The duo was petrified. What had Ben become? "**_NO MORE CHANCES WHERE IS SHE?" _**Ben screamed. "I-I-I" Henry began to babble. "Look Its because of me your still alive where is Rebecca?" Ben said still in the monster form. "The doctor he comes to me with odd jobs. Mostly poaching rare animals. I don't know much. But he works for Area-51." Henry said. Ben returned to his human form. "Ok. I've changed my mind… I'm not going to kill you. Send a message for me. Tell your boss to hide his girly magazines, because I'm coming for him." Ben said and walked away.


	39. Area 51

RE I Love You

Chapter 39: Area 51

Ben returned to his human form. In a wave of warm light. "Lets get out of here." Ben said. "Ben you felling ok?" Colder asked. "Yeah fine…" Ben said.

"P-Please let me go!" Screamed a female. Dr. Hasley peeked his head down the hall. He stepped out of his office. "Please!" Rebecca screamed. Dr. Hasley opened the door to Dr. Smith's lab. "Hello?" Dr. Hasley said. "Get me out of here!" Rebecca said. "Hello…" Dr. Hasley said. He walked into the lab. Rebecca had been bound to a hospital bed. She was locked in place with shackles. Dr. Hasley looked at her. "Please what's going on?" Rebecca asked. "Dr. Smith has gone too far this time." Dr. Hasley said. "What's going on?" Rebecca asked. "I know who you are. Rebecca… Believe me I'll do anything in my power to get you out of here and back with Ben and your friends." He said.

The night fell. The team lay in prone positions. The three of them. They sent Desire home. Mid looked through a pair of night vision binoculars. He borrowed form the Las Vegas police department. "Fence is electric. Four guards at the rear gate four at the front. Six are roaming the grounds. Plan?" Mid said. Ben ran to the compound. "Wait!" Colder said. Ben jumped onto the fence.

"A few days ago a freak accident occurred. A technician was working in Dr. Smith's teleporter. When it was activated. He was teleported to the other side of the lab. He had changed though. He lost his mind." Dr. Hasley said.

Ben's feet didn't touch the floor. He held himself on the fence. He climbed to the top. He jumped off. A little while later the fence had been shut down. The team climbed over. They split up.

"I'm sure Dr. Smith had something to do with the accident. Of course I don't have any proof. But, I digress.. That night in the South Florida there were some odd power levels."

Ben kicked in a door to the lab. Doctors where getting ready for surgery. "Stop right there! Ben yelled. "Ben help me!" Rebecca said. "Rebecca!" Ben said. A gun was placed against his head. _I didn't check the corner._

"It took all of four hours to find out what happened. And well, you where brought into this world. So I copied over all your data. It wasn't all that hard. Look your friends are on their way. I'll help them out."

_Sorry Rebecca… You where within my grasp. I didn't check the corner and I failed to save you. _Ben in front of a firing squad. The sound of gunfire cracked through the facility. The night was light up for seconds… Then returned to a former darkness. Ben feel to his knees and then flat on the ground.

Mid and Colder met up with each other. **BANG! BANG! BANG! **"What the?" Mid said. "Ben…" They ran to the sound's point of origin. They couldn't believe the scene acting out before them.

Ben got up. He walked forward. The squad reloaded… Ben bleed crimson out of numerous holes… The warm blood hit the cool desert sand. Ben felt a change coming... He let out an inhuman growl. His body changed into its monster form. Ben tore the weapons apart. The soldiers ran. Ben morphed back. His wounds healed. He ran past the team. They where short behind.

"Ben please save me!" A cry for help was heard from the other side of the door. "Good she's still alive." Colder said. Ben tore the door open. "But- But-"

"Colder what's happening to Ben?" Mid asked. "I don't know." Colder said. They ran after Ben. "He can change his body!" Mid said. "Yeah I know. I don't know it that's a good thing though." Colder said. "Why?" Mid asked. "I don't know. Just stay out of his way when he transforms. That's all." Colder said. They nearly bumped into Ben when he suddenly stopped.

Mid swallowed vomit. He looked away from the room. The color drained from Colder's face. Ben looked like he'd been torn in half. Rebecca lay on an examination table. Her eyes open. But lifeless… She'd been torn open. An autopsy had been preformed on her. _Whale she was still alive. _Dr. Smith watched a video recording of the autopsy.

"I don't get it… Maybe you can fill in the gaps. How? She seems normal yet she could walk through the TV." Dr. Smith said. They where speechless. "Maybe something to do with her brain…" The Doctor said. _Rebecca is…is… **DEAD!**_ The one thing keeping Ben's dark side at bay… The light burning away the darkness… Gone… Dwindled into nothing. Now nothing can save him… Gone is the man known as Ben… With his powers he'll surly bring about the end of the world…

Ben picked a surgical knife up from the table. _**This world will be burned away by my might. **Yes… Yes it shale…_

_**THE END…**_


End file.
